


Prison

by reiyuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *FF14/召唤黑魔无差*一直都想写这个场景，现在我写了我好了*各种捏造（蓝闪蝶设定相关，无限城/白魔设定相关，第五星历设定相关）





	Prison

“哈……哈……”  
一名冒险者正在用尽全力向前奔跑着。他大口大口地喘着气，甚至不敢回头看上一眼，生怕因为这几毫秒的浪费而丢了性命。  
用来防御的装备品大多数都变成了破布条，用来向召唤兽传达命令的长角已经折断，稍微坚硬一些的护甲上也布满了裂痕。也不知道他究竟遭受了怎样的攻击，裸露在外的皮肤竟变得残破不堪，见不到一块好肉了。

四周的景物正不断向后飞逝着，他慌不择路地向建筑物的深处跑去。  
这里是哪儿？建筑物深处是否安全？如果是平时的他，一定会好好地进行判断过后再来行动。但目前的状况，显然没有这种余裕。在情绪以及肾上腺素的推动之下，他只希望自己跑得更快些。

越是深入，建筑物的内部反而越是开阔。  
在经过了某扇门后，身后那些凌乱的声音忽然消失了。在这个空间里回荡着的，只有自己单调的脚步声。  
虽然不知道敌人放弃追捕自己的原因，但危机好歹也算是解除了，自然也就没了胡乱奔跑的必要。  
在逃亡了整整4小时后，召唤终于放松了紧绷的神经，找了个石凳坐了下来。  
他摸了摸腰间的小包，然后苦笑着摸出一小卷绷带，小心翼翼地包扎着那些较深的伤口。

 

仔细想来，自己出来冒险已经有一周有余了。之所以来这个鬼地方，也是因为弹尽粮绝之后，听人说这里有卖补给品的小商贩。谁知道刚谈好价格，连钱都还没掏出来呢，一堆吓死人的石像魔物就冲了过来。  
结果就是，自己不但没买到东西，还磕光了仅剩的几瓶恢复药水，目前所使用的绷带也是最后的了。现在的他可谓是山穷水尽、一毛不剩了。如果再遇到什么意外，也就只能放弃所有希望原地等死了。

“师父说得没错，格里达尼亚果然不是什么安全的地方。”  
破破烂烂的小召唤师仔细地包扎好了伤口，打算找个地方休息一下。他左顾右盼了一阵，最终还是因为某种极度令人不适的违和感，放弃了这一举动。明明已经没有任何追兵了，而且这里看起来也很安全。但是莫名其妙的危机感却萦绕在心头，怎样都无法消散。  
又过了一段时间，他终于发现了这种违和感的源头。  
这里是建筑物的最深处，按照常理，应该是一片漆黑的才对。就算有光芒，也只可能是发光植物、或者某种微生物造成的。然而这片区域却被某种奇异的浅蓝色光芒所覆盖，散发着一种说不出的诡异感。

不行，这地方不能留。哪怕被那头怪物宰了，自己也要赶快逃出去。  
迅速做出决定后，召唤便立刻调转身子，沿着自己进来的路飞快地跑去。

五分钟了，眼前的景象依然没有任何变化。  
奇怪，进来的时候好像没用这么久，难道是有怪物在身后追逐造成的错觉吗？  
十分钟了，那扇所谓的‘门’根本连影子都没看到。  
半小时过去了，眼前的景象依然是无限的阶梯。  
一小时，两小时……

已经过去了不知道多久，召唤绝望地瘫倒在地。  
他累了，但比起身体上的劳累，更多的是精神上的压力。  
难怪那个怪物不追进来，原来这里居然是个有去无回的迷宫。  
通过了那扇门之后，一切就变了。这里就像是个被广域魔法覆盖着的幻境，眼前所见之物并不等于真实。所以自己才会被这条近似无限的阶梯困住，所以自己才无法从这个地方逃出去。

召唤看着这片泛着微光的区域，心中不由得泛起一阵苦涩。自己只是出来冒个险，怎么就碰上这种事了……  
‘咕噜噜——’  
“还好这里没有其他人……”召唤苦着脸摸着肚子，仔细算来，距离上次进食应该已经有十几个小时了，就算是铁打的汉子也应该饿了。再加上长时间的体力消耗，可别说，还真的有些吃不消了。  
思来想去，召唤决定走到最深处去看看有什么能吃的东西。要是实在找不到，就只能把伊芙利特之灵给召出来啃了。

 

他花了一段时间，才稳住颤抖不已的身体，重新站了起来。这次他走得很慢，生怕因为疏忽大意再次陷入到什么奇怪的幻觉之中。每走一步，他都会停下来跺跺台阶，以感受土地的实感。  
在如此小心的情况下，他终于到达了最初那个令人感到不适的平台。  
这里的感觉虽然诡异，却也还算是安全。他小心翼翼地朝着最深处走去，却发现这里仅仅只是一个平台而已，并没有通向更深处的道路。

整个平台是用雪白色的石头砌成的，四周并没有护栏，却爬满了颜色稍稍有些奇怪的植物。  
召唤师走到平台边缘，小心翼翼地向下看了一眼。也不知道他到底看到了啥，一声怪叫后，召唤石立马向着安全的地方跳开了。数分钟后，他就像是想要重复刚才的经历似的，再次挪到边缘，探出了头。  
这次，他终于看清了。

和他想的完全不同，平台下方并不是一望无际的黑色深渊，而是爬满了某种发着光芒生物。那种生物泛着冰蓝色的光芒，满满当当爬得到处都是。  
看到这个情况，召唤师不由得摸出了腰间的魔导书，仔细地翻阅了起来。如果自己没记错的话，这应该是某种昆虫。至于它有什么功效、有什么能力、为什么会出现在这里……书上一概没有记载。  
“啧，早知道上课的时候认真一点了。”召唤师暗暗地嘲讽了自己一句后，这才找了一片看似干净的地方，坐了下来，打算好好休息。

“这地方真臭。”闭上眼休息了一阵后，召唤皱着眉头小声抱怨道。  
“到处都是黑色的袋子，也不知道装了些什么。”  
召唤这么想着，伸腿踢了踢距离自己最近的一个‘黑色袋子’。沉重的响声从‘袋子’上传来，把召唤吓了一跳。和自己想的不同，袋子里装的并不是单纯的废弃品，而是某种巨大的、沉重的东西。  
什么鬼，这地方发生的尽是自己意料之外的事。召唤挪了挪身子，打算去看看‘袋子’里到底装了些什么。然而‘袋子’却抢在他行动之前，率先‘动’了。

‘袋子’，不、应该说是一个人。  
一个穿着黑色衣服的人翻了翻身子、揉了揉眼睛，然后拍了拍黑色制服上的灰尘，坐了起来。如果召唤的眼睛没毛病的话，对方应该是一位精灵族的男性。  
虽然脸色不怎么好，但他的双眸却依然泛着光芒。看着张大嘴巴惊讶无比的召唤，他缓缓地张开了口。  
“没想到过了这么久，还有人会被关到这个地方来啊……”  
“关？我不是被关，我是逃到这里来的。”听了对方的话后，召唤只觉得更惊讶了。然而在没摸清对方身份的前提下，在没弄明白这是哪儿的前提下，还是先稳住心态，套点情报出来再说吧。  
“逃，难道外面还有石像么？”  
“咦……确、确实是石像没错……”召唤摸着脑袋，“话说你是……被谁关进来的？”  
对方抬起头，狐疑地看了召唤一眼，“答案不是很明显吗，这还用问？”

召唤被哽住了，因为他真的什么都不知道。  
自己只是想去买个补给品，怎么就被奇怪的石像追到这个出不去的地方来了。  
问清楚肯定是要问清楚的，但是首先，得让对方明白自己的立场才行。

“你听我说，”召唤抖了抖耳朵，坐直了身体，“我只是一个普通的冒险者，是来黑衣森林补充药品的。不知道发生了什么，莫名其妙地就被一个奇怪的石像给追到这里来了。至于这是哪儿、那个石像是什么东西之类的事，我一概都不知道。”  
“居然这样……”精灵皱着眉头摸了摸下巴，“那你还真是倒霉。”  
“啥？”  
“这里是白魔法师们创造的天然牢笼，一般扔进来的都是战犯。总之，你进来就别想出去了，认命吧。”精灵说完这句话后，便躺了下去，再次陷入了睡眠之中。

 

也不知道为什么，听了对方的话后，召唤总觉得哪里不对。  
虽然自己是半个足不出户的宅男，但目前……艾欧泽亚还算是和平的，根本没有爆发过战争啊。当然，帝国那边除外。至于精灵所说的牢笼啊战犯啊什么的，召唤连听都没听过。  
而且……这位精灵身上的制服非常破旧，再加上他说的那些话，就好像不是生活在这个时代的人一样。  
趁着对方睡觉的功夫，召唤摸出书本，仔细翻看起了历史课的笔记。

 

在第五星历时期，位于亚菲姆的魔法都市‘玛哈’和位于黑衣森林的古都‘无限城’展开了一场激烈的魔法大战。用现代的知识来加以解释，就是黑魔法师和白魔法师之间，展开了一场巨大的魔法战争。  
关于这场战争中的细节，书中并没有描述太多。但这段历史被一场大洪水所终结，已经是人尽皆知的事实了。不论是制造了方舟想要逃跑的黑魔法师们，还是抛弃了无限城前往新乐园的白魔法师们，都没能获得最终的胜利。

“哎……”召唤叹着气，关上了书本。  
战争带给人们的从来就不是幸福啊，这些人明明这么聪明，为什么就是不懂呢……

这么看来，自己大概是误打误撞闯进了一座从第五星历起残存至今的古迹，并且遇到了一位活了几千年的老妖怪黑魔法师。好了，事情弄清楚了，但召唤的心底却更加绝望了。  
这个厉害的黑魔法师花了几千年都没能从这里出去，才进来一天不到的自己又有什么办法呢。  
等死。  
召唤泄了气似的向后倒去，他闭着眼睛，什么都没法想。  
都是将死之人了，再去想些希望什么的未免也太过可笑了。

“你不睡吗？”也不知道躺了多久，黑魔淡淡的声音从不远处传来。  
“嗯，睡不着。反正很快就要死了，就这么躺着吧。”  
“可是……死不了啊。”黑魔十分平静地说出了这句话。  
“被困在这个地方，你就算是想死，也死不掉。”  
就像是要呼应黑魔的话一般，平台上其他的‘袋子’也坐了起来。他们纷纷摘下了帽子，或是呆呆地看着天花板、或是呆呆地看着双手、或是闭着眼睛不知道在想些什么。  
总之，他们都是——‘活着的’。

 

“利用生物的本能，白魔法师在这里养了一群魔法生物，人为地制造了一个生物链。”  
“你看到平台下面那些发光的虫了吧。”  
“它们叫做蓝闪蝶，是以魔力为食的魔法生物。也不知道白魔法师做了什么，改变了它们。”  
“在吸收魔力的同时，它们会为你提供生存所必须的各种营养。”  
“换而言之，对于它们来说，我们这些魔法师只是单纯的食物来源罢了。”  
“我们死了，它们也会死。所以它们就算是扼杀自己群体的数量，也会用尽全力来保全我们的性命。”  
“这下，你懂了吗？”

精灵说的很慢，但召唤一直都没什么反应。  
本以为死亡就是人生中最可怕的事，但现在看来，并非如此。  
绝望。除了绝望之外，召唤的心底并没有其他感情。

“还有一分钟，就到它们进食的时间了。”  
“本来……由于食物的数量固定，它们之间似乎是分配好了的。现在多了一个，你估计要受点罪了。”  
“什么意思……？”召唤瞪大眼睛，看着黑魔法师。  
“欺负新来的，这不是常识吗？”

哗啦啦——  
煽动翅膀的声音越来越大，成千上万只蓝闪蝶从平台底部飞了上来。  
漆黑的古堡顿时蒙上了一层漂亮的蓝色，说实话，很美。如果不知道那是如此残忍的生物，召唤一定会想抓几只回去做成标本。  
和黑魔说的话一样，它们有纪律的落到了黑魔法师们身上、然后收起了翅膀，将‘吸管’插进了魔法师的身体之中。虽然魔力被源源不断地吸走，但魔法师们的脸上却没有流露出太多感情。  
当然不会有感情，召唤能理解他们。

 

一只体型略大的蓝闪蝶飞到了召唤的面前，它围着召唤转了几圈，就像是在欣赏什么奇妙的事物一般，充满了好奇。然后，它轻轻地落到了召唤的肩上，还没等召唤做出反应，一阵刺痛感便袭了过来。  
就像是身体被撕裂一般，就像是经脉被抽干了一般。  
只是一只蝴蝶，就会受到如此的折磨吗？那么——

落到召唤身上的蝴蝶越来越多，五只、十只、一百只……甚至更多。  
弥漫在他身体里的感觉，已经不能被称之为‘痛楚’了。  
因为只有人类能够忍受的痛感，才能被如此称谓。

“很快，很快就结束了。”  
眼前的黑魔法师已经被蓝闪蝶整个裹了起来，就连黑色的破旧制服也看不到了。  
然后，一只漂亮的蝴蝶落到了召唤的眼尖之上，将它的口器深深地刺了进去。  
世界，从此变得一片黑暗。

 

-END-


End file.
